shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dokugata/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Dokugata has shown to have great strength when it comes to battling others, he can easily out class most opponents with his strength. For his size and appearance, he would appear to be a weak fool with this attribute. But he has countless shocked others by his strength, being able to grab onto energy and throw it right back opponents. Being able to pick up massive beings as well, crushing them within his grip. Dokugata has shown that he can increase his muscle size if he wishes, being able to do amazing things with his powers. Dokugata has shown to have great strength that can deal with most combats. Making even the most experience warrior have a hard time carrying such weight and dressed in such armor. Dokugata has shown himself able to effortlessly catch his opponent's weapons barehanded. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, able to combine both swordskills and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. From years of combat, he has large amount of raw physical power. Commonly displayed in all of his battles, he can fight mostly anyone of even terms and has shown clear evidence of his power. Being able to punch and kick foes with great force and launch them several yards away. His pyhsical strength allows him to deflect attacks barehandedly, and to also fend off opponents even when Dokugata is at odds. His swords attacks also prove powerful enough to strike through most defenses and to tear apart large buildings. One of his greatest attributes is his speed, able to beat even his crew in his speed. These even rivals Kojiro transformed, Dokugata’s speed is legendary among many of the other pirates and his crew. Again he is able to increase the muscle growth in his legs to let him go much more faster than any normal pirate could fail. Dokugata excels in speed, his skill is shown to be great enough to easily outmaneuver other humans and creatures. Dokugata is also very quick at close-range. During his assault on ours, he is able to perceive and dodge other's sneak attack without a scratch. As the captain of his crew, he is also required to be highly proficient in speed. He has been shown to almost keep up with any dangerous pirates, being able to hit them multiple times with his sword, but not getting a chance to hit them in the same spot twice because of him being tricked. he actively uses his mastery of speed techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting him almost impossible if not for the most advanced combatant. His movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. Dokugata's skin is known to be extremely durable, able to block sword attacks bare-handed with relative ease, and weather through powerful destructive devil fruit without injury, and should such injury occur he is able to outright ignore such damages without impeding his abilities in the slightest. Given his masochistic tendencies, he seems to derive some measure of pleasure from the pain he feels, which in turn augments his own power, reinforcing and augmenting his already incredible physical abilities. Dokugata is highly durable, able sustain being attack countless times into buildings and other attacks with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of him while attaining no apparent injury. He even survived having many opponents going against him all at once; being a dangerous man he can with stand many attacks. As the of the Torikususta Pirates, Dokugata has shown himself to be a capable leader. Repeatedly through battles, he has shown to be insightful and crafty, quickly capable of understanding any situation that presents itself and adjust to it effectively. Dokugata has shown an innate skill to determine what actions should be taken in battle. The tactics he employs are based on fun and insane plans. He has shown to be adept in putting his opponents into a false sense of security and allowing them to underestimate his abilities. A common tactic of his is to gauge the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the middle of combat. Dokugata has shown to be one of the most masterful acrobatics in the world, being able to do amazing shapes. Almost as if he has no bones in his body, he can be able to pop his bones in and out of place. He can often use this when an opponent has him in a lock, he can dislocate his bones and escape their grip.' '''He is able to turn his whole body into a wheel, by grabbing onto his ankles and roll as if he was a wheel. Dokugata boasts about his acrobatic skills, throughout all of his battles he uses countless acrobatic poses and forms. To dodge countless canon fire and many other attacks, along with his skills he is able to jump great distances. Such as jumping from his ship to the port when the ship was 100 yards away from the port. His limitation to his jumping ability is 100 yards; he can not go any higher or any farther. Or he might run a risk of landing into the sea and going to the bottom of the sea floor. Fighting Style ''Main Article-Dokugata Kenpo Weapons Haki While Dokugata has yet to show the true extent of his fighting abilities or Haki, he proves to be a highly skilled combatant with any opponents. When unarmed he preferred method of combat involves grappling, joint-manipulation, submissions and throws. Augmented by his immense physical strength, his blows can cause considerable damage, but to any opponent with a modicrum of knowlege in combat, it is quite evident that he should be far better skilled than his current level, often making mistakes largely due to his own seemingly uncontrollable power. Devil Fruit Rokushiki *'Kami-e Odori' (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21